green is the warmest color
by totilya
Summary: What happens if Bella had already miss the train of Edward and he had established a life on his own? Will she able to get into his vein or the vice versa? It's Bella, looking for the truth travelling at different times of her life and her relationship with Edward through a different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Green Is The Warmest Color**

It was freezing cold, and the midnight had heightened all of my senses. The fear of getting caught was eating me out each moment as I walked through this quite alley. But it wasn't long before when I saw the porch of his house. If I had a beating heart, its violent pace could be heard from a mile. I knocked the door violently, still checking behind my back making sure there were no eyes following. I had to be sure. I couldn't bring my mess to him, not anymore.

I banged the door a few times more. But no answer… The loud music coming from inside was the only answer that I could get. My patience was just running out when a quirky college boy opened the door.

He eyed me from head to toe, probably shocked with my pathetic condition. I hadn't changed clothes since I was on run for a week.

"Woo woo easy girl," he said and then leaned in right to allow me to pass. I was kind of surprised with him welcoming me. A stranger and no question, but I went in.

"Well if you came for the party, you already missed the best part, we are out of kegs". He said, and expected a comment from me probably but all I could do was a shaky smile. If you ask why because I was too much occupied taking the scene of the place. I didn't reply any of his muse. But he ended his rumbling with:

"So welcome, my name is Jake. And you?" He was cute like a puppy but not my type and not now.

"Hi, it is Bella." I managed to smile, and then found a chance to check his looks. His heartbeat told me that he was human and probably around mid 20s and his breeze was full of alcohol barely keeping himself together. This was a college party I was sure now, maybe I had got the wrong address.

So I managed to tell him my sincere apologies and explained that I had to go

"Jake I'm really pleased to meet you but I came to wrong address it seems, I was looking for Edward Cullen. This house was supposed to be his. Do you know any Edward Cullen? This height, kind of grumpy, green eyes? Any chance you see him?"

Before he could answer, a strange sensation filled me in. I had felt her. A woman locked her eyes to me; from what I could get she was a vampire. She looked at her 30s and was very pretty. She must have heard of me speaking to Jake.

She put on a royal smile and came near us with hasty steps. It wasn't long before she was right in front of me reaching her hand, introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Cullen, I heard you look for Edward right? " As If it is funny what she said, she kept smiling. Fake royal smilers… I hated them.

I didn't change my posture and replied back.

"Yes, but pardon me, whats your name again?"

"I am Esme, Esme Cullen."I must have looked at her face pretty dumb. Because, she had to add the last part raising her voice a bit louder.

"I am Edward's wife".

She said a few more things but they only sounded to me more bla blas... As if everything around me was spinning, I backed away. This wasn't possible. He couldn't have married in this short time. He couldn't have. As I struggle with my thoughts Jake tried to hold my hand.

"Bella? Are you okay? You seem like, you saw a ghost indeed." He whispered to the woman who claimed to be my Edward's wife: "She has gone white, isn't she?"

She nodded with eyes questioning me suspiciously. Trying to get into my mind probably, but she couldn't which made her drop her fake smile.

I had to get out of here.

"I should go. I think, I came on the wrong time, maybe I call him later." Leaving them behind me puzzled I made my way to the exit.

But she wouldn't let it go. She grasped my wrist forcing me to look into her silver-gray eyes. Her iris getting larger with the fear of unknown. The fear, which I put in her, was spreading to her face.

"How do you know my husband? Why can't I read your mind?" she asked me not caring looks of the people near us. Even tipsy Jake was having hard time to figure out what was happening.

I tried to be as calm as possible while I reply her "Hey Esme, glad to meet you but I think there is a misunderstanding. I should really go now."

Then I got rid of from her grasp with my own strength easily, still trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room I increased my pace. But my clumsy feature followed me here too. Maybe It became contagious after all years, because Jake was running after me and not noticing he pushed a big antic vase and made It shatter to its pieces.

"God BELLA! I just found you; you can't go this soon sweet Bella."Drunk Talk and Shouting was the last thing I needed. I looked around the room and saw that people watching me, smiling to Jake and his stupid ways. I just wanted to disappear from the face of earth then.

As I raise my head to look at Jake defeated, I saw Edward. His eyes were on me, I don't know for how long but I couldn't move. He must have heard Jake's cry. I turned to the direction of Esme and then look back at him. She was still trying to figure out what is happening. But he had got it with a quick gaze. He knew that I knew. The man could read me no matter what still.

I couldn't stay any longer. Jake's beautiful distractions helped me to made my way to go the door unnoticed.

Once I was out, I looked behind, to see his place of home one more time, but like a wind blowing he was in front of me, in an inhuman pace.

He was still the gorgeous man I left 50 years ago. His face still hard to read, his features sharpened closing the gap between us and leaned his head lower to mine. World froze for me that moment. I felt like his prey again. He took a deep breath as if taking my scent in, after a silent moment. He dropped the inevitable question to my ear with

"What the hell are you doing here?"

All I could sense from his radiating body was hate.


	2. Chapter 2 - How we met

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I was mesmerized, paralyzed. I couldn't move a muscle; I was able to speak a few words without looking at his eyes:

"I really need your help."

As if my explanation didn't come enough he looked at me questioningly and I went further on "I messed up with werewolves and they want me dead. I am running away for months but my sources are running out. And I don't think I was this helpless ever in my entire life."

He smirked as his usual way "Why me? Why don't you go to your lovely progeny?" He spoke the last word as if he was spitting on me. Oh God… When will he get to like Jasper?

I bit my lips. "Because it's not something that Jasper can deal with. I need you Edward. Only you can fix it by speaking some sense into their Alpha leaders."

His hands run through his hair like he did in times when his mind works in over speed mode. And then he looked back behind my head. When I turned away I saw his Esme. "Let's get in." was all he said.

I walked following after him under Esme's worried stares. I guess he never mentioned of me to his wife then. Her eyes were telling me that. She was no pure blood, you could tell by the smell.

I walked in as the doors closed behind us.

_Flashback (How we met) _

_It was 1780s when I met Edward; the dark bronze hairs, piercing green eyes were the first things that caught my attention. But what caught his attention were not my good looks. It was my blood, and how it smelled to him. As Carlisle's defined once to me, I mean according to Edward's maker It was "la tua cantante". I was his singer, my blood singed to him. To drink from me would probably concluded by me being drained, but for him most tasteful thing in the world ever._

_Let me details a scene from our first meeting:_

_- "Alice, is he checking us? "_

_- "No Isabel, not us." I think you are the one he is checking only." Then giggling she left me all alone to get some drink. _

_By Alice's reply, my embarrassment had leveled up, and blushing had turned into weird shades of red all over my body. _

_I was still watching him by the corner of my eye but suddenly he seemed disinterested of the group he is in and walked towards me._

_His velvet voice was the sign that I should look at his face. But I was far too excited. Now I could see him clearly and his spell was all over me. I accepted his dance offer. I had no idea I had giving my life to his will by that dance. That dance was the beginning of everything. _

_He took me out to dates…Every day, every week, more intense and close we got each time than before, but he was always a gentleman with me. Well not a honest one maybe. Never told me he was a coldblooded pureblood vampire. But that was okay for me_

_As I feel attached to him I give away every other thing in my life that mattered, my dad, my mom my Alice. None mattered. _

_I remember once asking him: _

_"What would be our children look alike?" _

_I pleaded for an answer but none came. Yes I was silly but I felt so free with him that I never been before. He was like my air to breathe.I thought he was going to be there with me for all my life. What can I say? I was 17. He never replied that question of mine. _

_Later when he told me, he explained that he couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't give me what I wanted. A happily ever after wasn't he was capable of giving, with lots of children and grandchildren. He had blamed himself for letting this go so far and had to finish it earlier._

_I knew I was beautiful then but I wasn't flashy and posh. When he first said he wanted to break up with me and leave and never come back, I thought of some other fancy girl had stolen his heart. He was sick of me, tired of my simple life._

_But indeed It was Carlisle who was giving sense into Edward _

_I had overheard their conversation with Edward one day _

_-"Edward, you have to let her go, you can't give her anything. You know that. You knew it all before. It started as a cute play but people starting to gossip of you two. Think of Tanya, your arrangement. I don't want any mess in this little town. I don't want that girl who is so naive and young, full of life become a loss._

_I was a loss?_

_I left heartbroken, rejected by my first love ever, thinking suicidal. Then I saw servants welcoming in this so called Tanya girl. She was blonde but the most beautiful woman ı had ever seen. Its like she wasn't from our world._

_I kept coming to their property at least to prolong our relationship as friends. Until, one day Edward leaving his bedroom door open on purpose making m e see how he fucks Tania her hair at his hand pulling wildly in each thrust he gave at him._

_I lost my way then; I mean literally I don't know how long I ran that day crying toward the middle of nowhere. It wasn't long before a gang of street outcasts blocked my way and tried to shut out my begs and outcries with a heavy stone over my forehead that took my living life away from me._

_When Edward described me that moment first time I was in tears _

_-"I knew you had watched me seeing with Tanya. I had to make you go away I had to make you hate me Bella, so that you would be staying away from me. I still sometimes blame myself maybe I was too harsh on you. Then from the open window I smelled your scent, the blood I could recognize the scent of yours from anywhere and it was too much of it. There was something wrong, terribly wrong, I got up and ran as fast as I can to reach where you are.. When I once registered the scene ripping of the heads of your attackers took me less than a second_

_But you were lying there, not moving unconscious and probably going to bleed to death._

_What was I supposed to do Bella? _

_Let you die?" (Or in other words, he didn't want to lose me.)_

_He had asked me over and over wanting for his forgiveness during one of our fights._

That's how I met Edward, my maker, my love, my mate I thought to be lasting forever. And now only after a few decades of staying apart. I'm sitting this at this guy's living room with his so called wife. Their eyes questioning me. I really messed up this time.

* * *

_**I hope it is going nice, I had this story line in my head for years, and I decided to involve with fan more than reading; also participating and my story found its pages finally. I could use a few review although also :)**_


End file.
